There is an explosion of mobile and embedded devices throughout the consumer, commercial and government arenas. These devices have ever increasing processing power, data gathering power and data storage capacity. Additionally there is a growing need for advanced applications that are centered around the use case of a dynamic collection of people and devices, for some transient period of time, participated in a coordinate process, task, goal involving knowledge sharing. These types of application range from the DoD, DHS, and Commercial and Consumer worlds. The need for a software platform that enables a Distributed Knowledge Network is now very evident.
In the Applicant's copending patent application Ser. Nos. 13/151,671 and 11/151,594 referenced above, there is described a pervasive platform that enables a distributed network of agents, sensors and applications. However, there remains a need to pass user interface/presentation and process layer data either wired/wirelessly to another device or communities of devices in a completely decentralized manner. So for example, it is not possible to have an application running, that can dynamically and in an ad-hoc manner, share/move its state (data and user interface) from one device to another device or groups thereof, that span heterogeneous networks, devices and their underlying operating systems, software languages, software protocols and messaging capabilities.
What is required is a system and method for improved generation of pervasive applications.